1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weighted golf putter and more particularly pertains to a putter with a weight in the upper extent of the shaft to increase swing balance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of weighted golf clubs are is known in the prior art. More specifically, putters which include a weight positioned within the handle include expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,195 discloses a golf club wherein a plurality of weights are removable attached to the free end of the club shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,479 discloses a golf club, wherein, a weighted member is mounted to the golf club between the location of the balance point and the outer end of the golf club. The weighted member has a enlarged head portion abutting the outer end of the shaft.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,837 discloses a golf putter having discrete deformations provided over the majority of the shaft length including the handle. The deformations provide a variety of distinctive locations for gripping the putter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,062 discloses a golf putter with means to indicate to the user whether the putter face is open, closed, or properly aligned.
Lastly, U.S. Design Pat. No. 256,824 discloses an ornamental design for a golf putter.
While these putters fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not illustrate a golf putter which employs a cylindrical weight disposed within the shaft. Furthermore, the aforementioned patents do not illustrate a golf putter, wherein the weight is disposed at the upper extent of the shaft, underneath the users top hand.
In this respect, the weighted putter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a putter primarily developed for the purpose of improving the swing balance of the user.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved golf putter which can improve swing balance. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.